Ray Zancanelli
Family *Ray Zancanelli's ex-wife - Ex-wife *Theresa - Daughter Biography Background Breakout Kings Appearances *Collected *The Bag Man *Out of the Mouth of Babes *Queen of Hearts *Like Father, Like Son *Fun with Chemistry *Steaks *One for the Money *Paid in Full *Off the Beaten Path *There are Rules *Where in the World is Carmen Vega }} Etymology *Ray does mean "decision protector"Meaning of Ray. Trivia *Ray pointed a gun at August Tillman, Oliver Day, Lilah Tompkins, Heather Storrow, Starla Roland Virgil Downing and Ronald Barnes. **Ronald was shot by Ray in the leg. *Ray has captured August Tillman (off-screen before the show), Theodore Bagwell, Joe Ramsey, Lilah Tompkins, Oliver Day, Virgil Downing and Carmen Vega. **Ray has captured the following convicts along with Charlie: Theodore Bagwell and Joe Ramsey. ***Coincidentally, T-Bag is the only convict they captured both. ****Even more coincidental, they captured T-Bag who is first of all a character from another show and T-Bag also appeared 73 episodes, more then all the main cast members from together (67 episodes, including Philly). ****T-Bag was a guest star when he first appeared in Prison Break, but all the episodes after that he was a main cast member, and when he appeared in Breakout Kings, he was a guest star for the last time. T-Bag is thus the only former main cast member they captured both. *Ray asked Charlie DuChamp to say that both August Tillman and Christian Beaumont shouldn't be killed, sparing their lives. *Ray along with Shea, Lloyd, Julianne and Charlie appear in every episode of the 1st season. *Ray has met all the main characters. *Ray along with Charlie DuChamp appeared in archive footage in the episode Fun with Chemistry. *Ray along with Sean Daniels knew someobody who escaped from prison. Shea did know Carmen Vega, while Ray captured August Tillman prior to the show. *Rodney Johnson's death marks the first time that Ray saw someone dying on-screen, although his death was off-screen. *Ray's character get's his credit before that of Julianne Simms and after that of Charlie DuChamp in the Breakout Kings openings theme. *Ray is the only main character who captured 2 main villians who have a high killcount: Virgil Downing with more then 3000 killings and Theodore Bagwell with possibly 1000's of deaths. *Ray along with Sean Daniels are the only male main characters who didn't wear a suit. *Ray along with Charlie are the only characters who captured Theodore Bagwell, but weren't members of the Fox River Eight at all. **T-Bag was first captured by Michael (who's a member of the Fox River 8) and then by the Panamian police, but he was first captured by Michael, so this isn't count. *Ray is the second main character to use a "bad word". Ray said that he "couldn't this shit". The first main character is Charlie DuChamp and the third main character is Julianne Simms. **Coincidentally, they are not criminals at all, while using bad words. *Ray is the only main character who did use 2 different weapons (guns, in this case) in season 1. Notes and references External links *Ray Zancanelli on Breakout Kings Wikia *Ray Zancanelli on www.imdb.com Category:Breakout Kings members Category:Main characters Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters